What do the following two equations represent? $3x-3y = -2$ $12x+12y = -4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-3y = -2$ $-3y = -3x-2$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+12y = -4$ $12y = -12x-4$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{1}{3}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.